Angels In The Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Salwa meets the two new To'kustars. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Salwa and Vamps, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Heaven, Angel, and Vampiro.**

* * *

 **Angels In The Family**

Vampiro looked over the list Rachel had made. "I believe that's all the groceries," he said to the blonde-haired girl beside him.

"Looks like it," said Rachel with a smile.

She and Vampiro were buying groceries for the house while most of the other aliens were off on missions. The only aliens at the Mansion were Whampire and Vamps and the To'kustar family. The two Vladats had come in exhausted from a long night patrol and were home resting, so Vampiro had offered to go with Rachel to help her with the groceries. His I.D. mask gave him the appearance of a man in his early sixties with short salt-and-pepper hair with green eyes. Many people stopped to look at them, but Rachel and Vampiro kept going, buying the groceries and heading out.

"Okay, I guess we're ready to head home," the young woman said as they got into her black and silver Camaro and drove for home.

Vampiro waited until they were outside the Mansion before removing his I.D. mask, thankful the day was cloudy. "These are good for disguise, but are a bit…confining," he said.

"I know what you mean," said Rachel.

They met Vamps and Whampire inside. "Rachel, was Salwa outside, by chance?" Vamps asked.

"I didn't see her," the blonde-haired girl answered. "Did you, Vampiro?"

"No, I didn't," he said.

"Where is she?" Whampire asked.

Rachel had an idea. "What about your infrared powers?" She asked.

The three quickly used them and sighed in relief. "She's down in the To'kustars' room," said Vamps.

The owner of the Grant Mansion smiled. "She probably heard about Heaven and Angel and went to go meet them," she said.

* * *

But Rachel was only half-right. Salwa hadn't known about the two new To'kustars, but had gone down to see Way Big and run a new security idea by him when she landed on the bed and suddenly heard a gurgle.

Turning, she gasped in shock at seeing another To'kustar and flew up a bit, but then stopped when she saw the To'kustar was quite a bit smaller than Way Big and Ultimate Way Big. "A baby To'kustar?" She asked herself before flying a bit lower.

The baby smiled up at her and tried to reach for her, but Salwa avoided her hands until she noticed the baby's lower lip tremble in sadness and realized the little one was about to cry. "Hey, it's okay," she soothed, flying down a bit lower, something that seemed to cheer the little one up and she reached up for Salwa again, catching her.

Surprised, Salwa was about to struggle when she suddenly realized the baby was holding her gently and let her go after a moment so that she was hovering in the air over the little one.

"She likes you," Salwa heard a familiar voice say and saw Way Big come in.

"She does?" Salwa asked uncertainly.

He nodded. "Yes," he said. "Salwa, this is my niece, Angel."

"Angel? That's a pretty name," the young girl said, landing on the bed. Angel giggled happily before reaching over, her hand reaching toward Salwa's wings.

"Gently, Angel," Way Big said in a gentle tone of voice, kneeling down by the bed where Angel and Salwa were. "Gently. Salwa's wings are very delicate."

Angel's hand gently touched Salwa's wings and she smiled. "That's right," she said to her with a nod as Angel picked her up and hugged her. "Aww, she's a sweetheart."

Way Big chuckled. Suddenly, another To'kustar came in and he looked up. "Hey, Heaven," he said. "We have a visitor."

The female To'kustar saw Salwa flying in the air near Angel and her eyes widened. "Angel, be careful!" She cried out, quickly pulling her daughter to her.

"Whoa, Heaven. It's alright," Way Big said, trying to soothe his sister. "She's…,"

"She's a mutant!" Heaven cried out, holding her daughter, who was squirming and beginning to cry, close.

Salwa flinched at those words and quickly flew away, flying up to the living room and finding her father and brothers there. "Salwa?" Vampiro asked, sensing she was upset. "What happened?"

She just hugged him. "I…I made a mess of everything," she said as she began crying.

"What do you mean?" Whampire asked.

They then heard a sharp cry that made the walls shake. "Sounds like Angel is crying again," said Vamps.

The three Vladats suddenly looked at each other. "Salwa, did you run into Angel and Heaven?" Vampiro asked.

She nodded. "I…I was flying by Angel, who was curious about me, but then…her mother came in and…saw what I looked like. A mutant," she said.

Vampiro would have been upset if he hadn't known that Heaven had been prisoner of Animo for a long time before finding her way to the Grant Mansion. While he comforted his daughter, he saw Whampire head down to the To'kustar's bedroom.

* * *

Angel was still crying and Heaven was trying to calm her down, but having no luck. "Heaven," Way Big said, placing his hands on Heaven's shoulders. "That girl you scared off was Salwa."

She looked at him. "You know her?" She asked.

"She's one my human nieces," said the older To'kustar. "She's also the daughter of King Vampiro."

"The Vladat king?"

"Yes," said Whampire as he flew in. Angel calmed down a bit as seeing him and he flew up to the little To'kustar, gently tickling her chin with one hand, making her smile cutely.

"Whampire," Heaven said. "Salwa…is your little sister?"

"Yes," he said. "Father adopted her not too long ago. Unfortunately, she was experimented on by the Forever Knights before coming to live here. Frankenstrike was able to disable the trackers in Salwa, but she still has a little trouble accepting herself as she is now."

Heaven now felt awful. "And my words no doubt made her feel even worse," she said. "I…I didn't know…who she was. I just…,"

"You felt protective of your daughter," said Whampire gently. "Plus, as you said, you didn't know."

That didn't make Heaven feel better. "Whampire, can…can you ask Salwa to come down here again?" She asked.

He nodded and gently placed a hand on her large cheek, seeing a tear fall down Heaven's face. "Your father and brother must be furious with me," she said.

"No," he said. "Father knows of your past and knows you were only thinking about keeping your daughter safe."

Way Big placed his hands on Heaven's shoulders again and gently squeezed them. "Vampiro is very understanding," he said.

"Yes," said the Vladat king as he came in the room. Heaven flinched and looked ashamed.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Your Highness," she said.

Vampiro smiled gently. "Heaven, my dear," he said. "Never be sorry that you feel protective of your daughter."

"But…I hurt your daughter with my words, sir," she said. "I want to make it up to her."

He nodded and smiled. "Let Whampire, Vamps, and I see what we can do," he said. "I'm pretty sure we can convince Salwa to come down here again."

He then saw Angel reach up for him and he chuckled, landing on Angel's stomach and gently tickling her stomach, making her giggle cutely.

* * *

But no matter what Heaven tried, Salwa refused to come down to the To'kustars' bedroom. This made Heaven feel worse before she heard Angel start crying and she picked up her daughter, feeding her while thinking about how to get Salwa to come down there again.

Later on, she set up Angel's play pen with some toys and left the little girl to play while she tried to think of another plan.

Angel played with her toys for a bit before feeling lonely and began crying. Heaven was about to go over, but then paused. Maybe Salwa would come if she heard Angel crying? She decided to see if it might work.

Salwa heard Angel cry and was worried when Angel was still crying almost a minute later. Wondering why, she flew down the tunnel and soon arrived, seeing Angel crying. "Angel, what's wrong?" She asked, trying to make her voice soothing as she had seen Rachel do with the younger children.

Angel, hearing her, stopped crying and opened her green eyes. "Hey, what's the matter?" Salwa asked, landing by the baby's face and gently rubbing Angel's cheek with one hand.

Heaven waited a bit and saw that Angel was not as upset now and watched Salwa comfort the baby To'kustar. She then waited a moment and then pressed a button on the nearby computer that sealed off the exits. "Salwa," she said, coming out.

The young girl jumped at hearing Heaven call her and she quickly moved away from Angel. "Wait!" Heaven said, moving towards the young human girl.

Salwa flapped her wings to escape for the tunnels, but found them blocked off and she tried to avoid the female To'kustar while searching for another escape.

Heaven was glad she sealed off the exits because Salwa was a strong flyer and dodged attempted grabs well. Angel giggled as she watched her mother try to catch the human. "Salwa, please," Heaven said. "Please calm down."

Salwa was getting tired and her wings were getting very sore too and she was having a hard time dodging Heaven's attempts to grab her and she suddenly felt her wings get stiff and she began dropping out of the air, but white hands caught her and cupped around her protectively. "Salwa? Are you alright?" Heaven asked her worriedly.

The young girl was exhausted and trying to catch her breath, but gasped when she felt a large finger stroking her wings carefully. "Try not to move too much," the female To'kustar said to her and gently placed the girl on the bed, seeing her fall asleep. Angel looked over at Salwa and cooed in worry.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Heaven cooed to her daughter. "Salwa just needs a nap, something that I think you and I both need too."

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Salwa woke up and felt something covering her and looked to see it was a giant hand, one that belonged to Heaven, who was sleeping and Angel was sleeping soundly on her mother's chest. The girl carefully moved and stretched her wings before feeling a large finger gently stroke her wings. "How are you feeling, Salwa?" Heaven asked her.

Seeing the female To'kustar was awake, the young girl went to take flight again, but her wings were still tired and she couldn't fly, so she began running.

Angel, who woke up too, giggled and tried to catch Salwa, but the girl was a quick runner too. "Angel, help Mommy catch your cousin," said Heaven.

Angel, while being not quite a year old yet, could crawl pretty fast and so crawled after Salwa, giggling. Salwa managed to keep ahead of the two for a short while before Heaven suddenly caught her. "Salwa," she said gently, feeling the girl curl up in her hand. "Don't be afraid."

Salwa was a bit terrified of Heaven, but noticed how the female To'kustar held her carefully and gently. "Salwa, I'm sorry. I didn't know who you were and when I see someone I don't know near Angel, I often 'jump the gun' as humans say," said Heaven. "But Way Big told me about you and he, your father, and brothers spoke highly of you too."

Salwa looked up at Heaven, who smiled at her. "And Angel has taken to you quickly," she continued. "She hasn't done that with any humans besides your aunt Rachel."

"Really?" Salwa asked curiously.

Heaven nodded. "Dr. Animo was cruel to both Angel and I and she doesn't like him, but she took to Rachel and you instantly," she said. "And if she trusts you, then…I know I can too."

Her words made Salwa feel a bit better and Way Big came in. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

Heaven nodded. "I believe so," she said.

Salwa nodded too. "Yes," she said.

Way Big suddenly grinned. "Heaven, there's one way to help cement the bond between you and Salwa," he said.

"What's that?" Heaven asked.

Way Big grinned wider. "Surely you didn't forget something Ultimate Way Big and I used to do to you long ago?" He said, his hands resting on Heaven's sides and she jumped a bit before a smile found its way to her face.

Salwa began to feel nervous, which Way Big noticed and whispered something to Heaven, whose smile widened. "Will you watch Angel for a moment, dear brother?" She asked.

"Of course," he said and went over to Angel, who instantly reached up for her uncle to pick her up. He chuckled as he lifted the baby into his arms. "Come on, kiddo. Tickle time."

Angel giggled at her uncle's words and her giggles grew louder when Way Big began tickling her. Salwa smiled as she watched them before suddenly finding herself trying to get away from Heaven, who was tickling her. "Way Big told me you're ticklish," she said. "And I'm going to tickle you silly."

Salwa laughed as Heaven gently tickled her stomach and gently poked her sides before gently wiggling a finger into Salwa's back, being careful not to poke the girl's wings.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Salwa laughed out. "NOT THE SHOULDER BLADES! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Heaven laughed. "Way Big wasn't kidding," she said. "But still…,"

She gently pinned Salwa to the bed and pressed her mouth to the small stomach and hummed. Salwa couldn't stand that and laughed even harder.

Way Big chuckled as he watched them a moment before suddenly blowing raspberries into Angel's stomach and the little girl squealed happily. "Uncle Way Big's got you!" He cooed and blew another raspberry into her stomach.

Salwa continued laughing as Heaven continued humming into her stomach for a while before letting her up and Salwa took some deep breaths, feeling Heaven pick her up a moment later. Heaven then moved closer to Way Big, who wrapped an arm around her in a hug while holding Angel in his other arm and Heaven brought up her hand that Salwa was in. "Now that I think about it, Salwa. You look like an angel," Heaven said honestly.

"She is an angel," Way Big said. "And one of many angels I'm proud to call my nieces and nephews."

Salwa smiled and flew up to Heaven's shoulder. "Oh, I don't know if I'm an angel," she said.

"You are to us," said Heaven as she hugged the young girl and Way Big pulled all three into a warm, gentle hug that made them smile happily.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
